Eva
Eva, labeled The Female Bully, is a contestant who first competed in season one of Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs. She was a member of the Ultimate Underdogs and became the first member of the team eliminated. She was portrayed by Zannabanna. She holds the distinction for being the very first contestant eliminated in the series. Character Personality Although Eva is very competitive and physically strong, she is often overly aggressive. She is known to have a short temper and violent ways of exhibiting her anger. Part of the reason she auditioned for Total Drama was to curb it, and she mildly has. She enrolled in anger management classes after her first elimination and has since shown that she is capable of making friends, albeit not very many. Eva is also very willing to admit when she has taken her anger too far and will admit when she is in the wrong. In general, she is not very emotional, and is almost never seen displaying feelings other than anger and indifference.http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Eva Physical Appearance Owning up to her "jock-ette" status, Eva is primarily seen wearing athletic clothes everywhere. She wears a dark blue tank top, navy blue athletic shorts, white knee high socks with two blue stripes on each sock, and midnight blue sneakers with white edges and soles. On her shorts, there appears to be a lighter blue "swish" mark on the edge of the left side that parodies the Nike symbol. Eva has a very rounded head shape, much like Izzy's. She has tanned skin, deeply browned lips, a large bust, and a mole on her left cheek. She is quite short, being shorter than most contestants, but still taller than some others such as Cody and Beth. Eva has somewhat short black hair that is tied into a ponytail and full lengthened uni-brow. Profile Total Drama Island *'Likes:' Kickboxing *'Dislikes:' Phonies, poseurs, fakes, cheaters, and liars. *'Known For:' Eating a goalie net when the other team cheated. *'Why TDI?:' To showcase her leadership skills and curb her temper. Eva moved from a small village in Europe when she was only seven years old. The local kids were eager to pick on the "new girl", but never stood a chance. Eva has been kickboxing since she was three. She holds the world record for Highest Jumping Roundhouse Kick By A Five Year Old. She's also done stunts for a few action movies including Undercover Youngster and Wolverine Teen. Although her stunt work keeps her busy, Eva's parents make sure she still has time for school. She works hard at everything she does, but admits that sometimes her temper gets in the way. She has no time for phonies, poseurs, fakes, cheaters, and liars! If she spots one, you know she's gonna set them straight. Her gym teacher recalls one time when Eva (his All Star Player of the Field Hockey Team) caught the other team cheating during the playoffs. Until then, he'd never seen a person crush a puck with their bare hands and eat the goalie net. It's too bad because that he thinks Eva would make a good leader if only she could control that temper of hers. Which is ironic because her goal is to be a leader one day. Her heroes are Cleopatra, Katherine the Great and the black-footed mongoose. Eva joined Total Drama Island because she thinks it's the perfect opportunity to showcase her leadership skills and curb her temper- and if anyone doesn't think so, then maybe they'd like to step outside so she can rearrange their thinking for them! Trivia *She was the first contestant ever to be eliminated in the series. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Ultimate Underdogs Category:Season 1 Contestants